Rewriting the Rules
by EpicOne22
Summary: The year was 2006. The name was Ash Russo. This is the story of me and people I know trying to make it in WWE. This our dreams to chase and failure is not an option. (SYOC open for business. App on my profile)
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while. I've been dealing with college stuff recently, but this is an idea that I've had in my head for at least a year, so I'm going to finally do it. I want to write this story for fun and it will be updated from time to time. It'll follow my OC, Ash Russo as he enters WWE, under the ECW Brand. It will take place in the year 2006 during the ECW revival. Of course, I want your OC's to be apart of it too. I only have one requirement. They can't be in any current or past stories I have. I want an original set of OC's to work with. I'll pick 3 others to join the ECW brand (1 boy and 2 girls). I also need OC's for the Smackdown and Raw brands for the future (Drafts will happen) and because I will be covering what happens on the other shows. I'll pick the best OC's to join. As usual, the more detailed, the better. Remember, this takes place in the year 2006.**

* * *

Name:

Ring Name:

Gender:

Date of Birth:

Age (No younger than 25):

Hometown:

Billed From:

Sexuality:

Height/Weight:

Physical Appearance (Hair/Eye color style, build/body shape, skin color, etc.):

Regular Appearance (What kind of clothes do they wear out-of-ring.):

Tattoos/Piercings/etc:

Ring Gear:

Personality:

Bio (Doesn't need to be super long):

Brand (Raw, Smackdown or ECW):

Gimmick:

Face or Heel (No tweener):

Wrestling Style (Brawler, Highflyer, Submission Specialist, etc):

Theme Song:

Moveset (Moves they do. 10-15) :

Finishers (Max. 2):

Possible pairings: Who do you want to date, if any? I'd like a few.

* * *

 **Send them my way. Hopefully, I'll have enough OC's to get started on the first chapter**


	2. Left behind (Prologue)

The bell rings as Ash Russo's hand gets raised. The referee raises Ash's arm as he just won his match against CM Punk. Ash is a 26 year old guy that stood at 6 feet tall. He was a white skinned man with a lean body type. He had a light amount of muscle on body, with his torso showing the most muscle, thanks to his six pack and decent pectorals. He had an oval shaped head with shoulder length black hair that was currently covering his eyes after the long and grueling match. He has dark brown eyes as well. The crowd politely claps as Ash looks at the small crowd of 120 that attended tonight's OVW tapings. Ash exits the ring and slaps a few hands, before going to the back and ending this set of tapings. The second Ash gets to the back he sees CM Punk with a smug grin and his hand extended.

"We tore it up tonight." Phil (CM Punk) said as he shook Ash's hand

"You're going to be tearing it up in ECW, pretty soon." Ash said, referring to CM Punk's recent promotion. He will be leaving OVW after tonight. Paul Heymen had requested that CM Punk be promoted for the ECW revival

"I just hope I don't get buried." Phil joked

"I wouldn't worry about that. Heymen's writing the show, so you'll be safe." He reassured. The two then noticed a rather 'round' woman's presence . Both shared a look of sadness and turned to the woman, who had a man standing beside her. "What do you two idiots want?"

These two people were Matteo D'Gatti and his wife Zaria D'Gatti. Matteo is 28 years old and is 6 feet 2 inches. Matteo has lean but well-muscled for his height. He has broad shoulders that narrow into a thin waist that hint a V line. Strong muscles stretch over long limbs and a sculpted torso. Matteo has a squared off chin, defined cheekbones and masculine jawline. He has Olive skin tone. Matteo has dark brown hair that is cut short on the sides. The top of his hair is a few inches longer and combed up in a pompadour hairstyle with the front part dyed cotton candy pink with a few loose strands falling in his eyes. He also had two tattoos. A huge back tattoo that has Angel/Demon wings covering his entire back from the top of his shoulders and ending on the top of his posterior. There's a white feather angel wing on his right side and a black dragon wing on his left side. And his Ring Finger has the name of his fiancé written in blood red around his finger. He has sharp and mischievous Hazel eyes. Most found him annoying and obnoxious. He was currently wearing a black 'Champion' brand workout tank top and some comfortable jeans with Nike's.

Then there's his wife Zaria who is 11 years older than him at the age of 39. Zaira is hourglass shaped with plump curves and thick muscles. She has heart shaped face and full pouty lips. She has olive skin tone like her husband. Zaira has thick shiny red hair that is tailbone length or 24 inches long. She styles her hair in loose bouncy curls. She has almond shaped chocolate Brown eyes. She has long dark eyelashes and wears gold eye makeup with a small costume diamond stickered on the corners of her eyes. She is a former plus sized model and opera singer and is considered a cougar. She's also way too proud of her husband in the opinion of most.

"There's no reason to be rude Ash. Just because you weren't promoted like my dear Matteo, doesn't mean you have to be angry." Zaria said, snickering.

"There's no chance in hell that Paul Heymen would bring you and your sugar mommy to ECW before me." Ash said, surprised.

"Paul Heymen didn't have a say. Vince McMahon put me on ECW, because he understands that I'm a star in the making. Bro, I'm going to be the top face on ECW. Unlike, you Phil, Vince thinks that I don't need vignettes to get over and he's going to debut me and Zaria on the first night." Matteo said, but Ash and CM Punk were more focussed on him getting called up. Ash looked right at Zaria, who had a smile on her face and then a theory came across his mind

"You're the reason he's getting promoted." Ash said pointing at Zaria

"Well of course. It's called politics Ash. Maybe if you started playing them, then you wouldn't be stuck wrestling for the ten people who catch OVW on syndication. Don't you realize that you could end up jobless if you don't play them. I mean, you're not exactly something special." Zaria said, striking a chord with Ash.

"Hey, Matteo, I suggest you take your pig back to your barn, before I turn her into bacon." Ash snapped back. Zaria's face was red in anger. CM Punk snickered in the background. Zaria tried to lunge at him with a slap, but Matteo quickly grabbed her by the waist and desperately held her back. Ash was slightly amused, before walking right past here Zaria.

"Get back here you little twerp! I'm going to teach you a lesson!" Zaria shouted trying to escape his husbands grasp.

"I don't need a lesson about respecting my elders." Ash said as he continued to walk down the hall

"Are you calling me an elder?! Get over here so I can murder you!" She shouts

At this point Ash was blocking her out, knowing that he won. But still, her words stuck with him. _Politics? Nothing special? What a bunch of bullshit._

Ash went to the locker room to shower and get changed into a Black DC shirt and dark black skinny jeans with a gray zip up hoodie and black and red Vans. He leaves the locker room with his duffle bag in hand as he thinks about all the people who are leaving OVW today. Meanwhile, he's still sticking around. He closes the door of the male locker room, before hearing another door shut. He looks behind him to see Barbie Blank closing the door to the women's locker room, across from him. Barbie turns around and sees me.

"Oh, hey Ash." Barbie said, being cordial. She was relatively new to OVW, so Ash didn't know her very well.

"What's up Barbie?" I asked

"I'm just packing up things from my locker. I'm going to move back home to Jacksonville." Barbie said, causing Ash to get curious.

"Did you get fired already?" Ash asked, causing Barbie to giggle.

"No, I'm not that bad." Barbie said, as Ash thought _yes you are,_

"I'm going to be on ECW."

Ash groaned at the sound of someone else being promoted before him tonight. Although this one made some sense. The attractive, 19 year old blonde girl was probably going to jump him in line. But it didn't take away the blow to Ash's heart. First CM Punk, then Matteo and Zaria, now Barbie Blank. Barbie noticed the look on Ash's face

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Ash shook his head 'no' not wanting to make her feel bad. This should be a happy moment for her and he didn't want to ruin it. Ash doesn't have any problems with Barbie.

"No, I'm happy for you." Ash said "So, ECW's going to have a women's division? That sounds cool."

"No. There is no women's division on ECW." Barbie said

"So you're a valet?" Ash asked

"No." Barbie said shaking her head 'no'

"Then what the hell are you going to do on ECW?" Ash asked.

"I'm going to be an exhibistionist!" She said excitedly, as Ash was confused

"What the hell is that?" Ash asked

"It's someone who takes their clothes off and shows off their private parts." Barbie said

"So a stripper." Ash replied plainly

"No, an exhibistionist." Barbie adamantly said

"What's the difference?" Ash asked

"One gets paid to take off their clothes, the other one does it for fun." Barbie said, still excited. Ash lets out a deep sigh, know that it was a stupid gimmick and thinking that Barbie would be gone by the end of the year with it.

"Your parents must be proud that their little girl is going to be in her underwear on national television." Ash said, trying to joke, getting a small laugh from Barbie.

"It's a shame that you're not getting called up. I heard that a good group of people are being promoted to Raw and Smackdown to. It's like you're getting left behind." Barbie said and those words hurt a little. Ash grinned at her, acting cool as he can be.

"I'm not worrying about it. Good luck on the main roster." Ash quickly said before walking down the hall toward the parking lot. All he could think was _I got left behind._ He sat in the front seat of his car thinking about all the people that were promoted and the fact that he's still in OVW. That's when his phone rang. He saw it was from Paul Heymen. Ash's face lit up, thinking that this could be the call to promote him. He answered quickly

"Hey Paul. Do you have any news?" Ash asked

"Yes. I need you to be backstage for ECW…"

Ash smiled

"We need a jobber. You'd be perfect for the job."

And suddenly that smile faded

"Ash…"

Ash was silent. _Jobber? Are you fucking kidding me_

"Ash, I know you're still there."

 _I've been working my ass off down here and they don't even promote me!_

"I was just joking." Heymen said, laughing

"What!" Shouted Ash into his phone as Heymen laughed from the other side

"I wish I could've seen your face. You were probably about to cry or something. I would never bring you up to be a jobber. But we do need you at the first episode of ECW. You're going to have a big angle."

"What's the angle?" Ash asked

"You're going usher in the New Breed of ECW." Paul Heymen said. "Good luck kid. The pressure is on."

Ash heard the dial tone, meaning that Paul Heymen had hung up.

"New Breed?" Ash question, before saying "Whatever. It doesn't matter. I got a chance and now the kid that was left behind is going to lead the charge."

* * *

 **A/N: That's the prologue, of course. I'm still looking for OC's so this might've enticed you to send them in. Also if you want another OC fic that uses wrestler's, my friend has just posted a fic called 'Running the Town.' I'll be co-writing it with him. It's an AU fic where wrestlers are in Gangs (Or the Police Force) and the OC's are also in there. It's going to be a great fic. I urge you to send your OC's to SomePerson91 for that story.**


	3. How to Piss your boss off in 1 night

**Ash's POV**

 **June 13 2006**

Tonight was the big debut show of the new ECW. ECW had a lot of momentum going for it with Rob Van Dam taking the WWE Championship from John Cena, two nights ago at ECW One Night Stand. Apparently it was all hands on deck as Raw and Smackdown stars were backstage. Although that isn't surprising. Smackdown is being taped in this city and John Cena & Edge are advertised to appear after RVD and Paul Heymen invited them to the show at the beginning of last night's Raw. I entered the arena in Trenton, New Jersey thinking about what the hell Paul Heymen meant when he said that I would usher in a New Breed.

"Hey, wait up!" shouted the voice of CM Punk or Phil Brooks. I turned around to see my Straight Edge friend walking through the entrance while was carrying some bags. I stopped, waiting for him to catch up.

"Hey buddy." I said casually.

'What the hell are you doing here? You weren't promoted yesterday at the OVW Tapings." Asked Phil. I hadn't told anyone yet

"I got promoted after the show. Apparently I'm debuting tonight. What are you doing here? You're not debuting until August." I said

"I know. They want me to film some debut vignettes to hype up my debut." Phil explained

"Are you working as heel?" I asked

"Nah, man. They want me to be a face. I guess they need someone here that's a role model for little kiddies." Phil cracked

"Role models for little kiddies are heels in ECW." I said, getting a chuckle from Phil.

"Man, it's so fucking weird that we're in ECW. I used to watch this shit when I was a teenager and now I'm going to be apart of it. And with Heymen too. Bro, we're going to be running this business pretty soon." Phil declared as I nodded in agreement

"We'll be world champions in no time." I said as I heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind us. Both Phil and I turned our heads to see Dave Finlay coming towards us.

"You're the new kids, right?" Finlay asked

"Yeah." Punk said answering for both us.

"Report to the ring. Vince McMahon wants to talk to the new kids." Said Finlay.

Phil and I went straight to where the ring was. We noticed that there were chairs near the ring that were being occupied by some of the newer wrestlers. Paul Heymen was standing in front of the ring apron of the ring with Vince McMahon. I looked out at all the new superstars. The first person I saw was Jacqueline Kennedy, who was sitting in in front of the two. I call her Jackie for short. I've known her since before the WWE. We were both on the indies and worked many bingo halls together before we were signed by WWE and sent to OVW. WWE gave her the ring name of Jordan Reed. She's really short at 5'2. Her skin was slightly tan skin. Her hair was long and chocolate brown colored. She had almond shaped blue eyes. She also a slim waist, wide hips, slight abs and toned arms. I'm honestly surprised that WWE promoted her since she doesn't look like that she'd last. But she's lasted for seven years, so I'm happy for her.

Right next to her was Alfredo Carrillo or Freddy Escobar if you want to call him by his ring name. He's six feet tall. He had brown skin with Black hair in a fauxhawk and dark brown eyes. His body was toned but lean. He's egotistical. I don't like him at all and if he's on ECW, there's going to be tons of arguments. Also in the group was Elijah Burke who is one of the nicest guys in the business and probably one of the most charismatic. I also notice Kevin Fertig who used to be Mordecai a couple years ago, before being sent back down to OVW. Then there was former TNA Superstar Monty Brown who's apparently going by the name of Marcus Cor Von. He's a guy who has megastar potentiel. Also, there was Collin Moore aka CJ Moore. He was alright. I didn't know much about him to gather an opinion. Then we have Mike Knox. He's a big guy and that's all he has going for him. Then there's Barbie Blank who's a sweet girl. I don't know much about her, but she's sweet. Oh right, Matteo and Zaria are there too. And Zaria looks like she wants to kill me.

"You two are late." Heymen said

"Don't blame us. Blame the road agent for not finding us in time." I said.

"Just sit down." Paul Heymen said sighing. We followed orders and sat down at the end of the row, I sat next to Barbie Blank and Phil sat next to me.

"Hi Ash." Barbie said

"Sup stripper?" I quipped

"Exhibitionist." she responded before Vince began talking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the main roster of WWE. We brought you all in, because someone sees potential in all of you. But to be honest with you, some of you will not make it. Some of you will go on to headline Wrestlemania while others will go on to do nothing with their careers and end up released. It's up to each and every one of you to individually decide which category you will fall in. These will be decided in the tough choices that you have to make as your careers move on. Do you have the Ruthless Aggression that it takes to make it?" Vince asked aggressively. "Each of you are young-"

"Except Zaria." I quipped getting a roar of laughter from everyone except Matteo, Zaria and Vince. Even Heymen chuckled.

"You're going to get it." Zaria said standing up.

"Everyone get's 'it' from you. I'm pretty sure that's why your husband is still employed." I said, getting another round of laughter from my colleagues. Matteo stands up and points his finger at me.

"I suggest you apologize to my wife." Matteo said

"Shut up!" Shouts Vince McMahon, scaring the crap out of everyone and making us shudder in fear. Matteo instantly got back in his seat as Vince had instilled fear into our souls with two words. He cleared his throat "Now as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted. You're all young and hungry. I want you all to chase this opportunity and make yourselves stars. Now tonight is the first episode of ECW, but not everyone is an ECW Star. You see, the A-Shows over at Raw and Smackdown need shaking up. That's why I'm happy to announce that Jordan Reed, Freddy Escobar and CJ Moore will be promoted to Monday Night Raw." Vince said as we all politely clapped, except Zaria who was still looking salty. However, Vince just shunned ECW by calling Raw and Smackdown A-Shows. What does that make ECW?

"Good. I'd hate to be on this shit show." Alfredo said boldly. "Although I'd probably have the title put on me on my first day here since no one else is a superstar."

"Can you hear yourself speak?" Punk spoke up

"Yes. It's glorious. I've been thinking about recording a CD of me just talking to share with the world. Of course, I'd charge them for the CD, because I need some money in my bank account." Alfredo said. I will never pity this piece of shit.

"Got dammit, quit interrupting me!" Shouts Vince again, scaring the crap out of everyone again.

"Listen, the rest of you are on the ECW Roster and we have big plans for all of you. As for tonight, two of you will debut. Barbie Blank will be debuting as a Exhibitionist under the name Kelly Kelly. We need you to do a striptease and take off your bra tonight." Heymen said

"Is that a problem?" Vince said staring right at Barbie. Barbie looked intimidated by Vince's icey glare and nodded 'no'. "Good"

"Next up is you, Ash Russo. We're giving you an open mic." Heymen said

"What do you mean open mic?" Vince asked, as if he didn't know

"Tonight he's going to cut a promo from his heart." Heymen said

"He can't do that." Vince said doubting me. "I'm scripting him."

"I know these kids better than you. Ash is great at cutting promos. He's good at talking about anything we throw at him. He doesn't need a script. Ash all you need to do is pitch the New Breed of ECW Wrestlers to the audience and how you're leading the charge. Your promo is going to be very important." Heymen said as I nodded

"This is bullshit. We can't trust him. He'll fail. I'll have a writer write out his lines." Vince said, showing that he has no faith in me at all

"Trust me." Paul begged

"I don't trust you." Vince said sternly

There was an awkward silence as us, younger guys watched this unfold. It was at this moment that I realized that Vince had no actual faith in ECW or it's superstars. Tonight could be a disaster, but I need to make this promo work or else ECW has already failed.

* * *

I waited in catering as I sat next to CM Punk/Phil Brooks. The show had just kicked off with RVD being awarded the ECW World Heavyweight Championship and being attacked by Edge, before John Cena came out and brawled with Edge, before RVD interrupted that and ended up getting an FU, while Edge escaped.

"I can't believe they'd have the ECW Champion get laid out by John Cena and Edge in the first segment of the debut show." Phil said shaking his head as ECW returned from commercials

"You have to make those Raw guys look strong." I joked as I saw Justin Credible in the ring. Then 'Sleep Isabella' by Abney Park began to play as I saw Matteo come out and perform dance moves in the middle of the entrance.

"He's supposed to to be a good guy right?" Punk asked as we saw fans beside the entrance giving him the finger.

"Yup." I said, knowing that this wasn't going to work out well for him. ECW is off to a shitty start as the crowd begins a despicable 'You're a Fa***t' chant as he brings Zaria out. "Damn that's rough"

"This crowd is pissed." Phil said, before looking at something. That something was Paul Heymen who had walked up to us.

"Ash, do you have the script that Vince gave you for your promo?" Paul asked

"Yeah." I answered

"Rip it up. It's crap. I need something on this show to succeed after how badly this show has been going and you going out there with words that you don't mean isn't it." Heymen said as we hear the bell ring. "Look at this show. It's crap and even the crowd knows."

The crowd starts a 'You Suck D**k' chant and we know that was directed at Matteo, who was trying to get the crowd on his side by clapping to no avail. On the outside, Zaria tried to start a 'Let's go Matteo' chant only to be drowned out as Matteo locked up with Justin.

"What about Vince?" I asked

"Fuck Vince." Paul Heymen blurts out. "Go out there and make the show salvageable. You don't need the crappy jokes that only Vince would've thought of. Go out there full of piss and vinegar. Go out there and show everyone why they should've never tried to keep you down in OVW when you could light a fire under the ass of WWE." Paul said hyping me up. I stood up as I heard the bell ring signalling that the match has already ended in less than a minute with Matteo D'Gatti winning and getting booed out of the building

"Don't worry Paul. I got this." I said, assuring him. I was hyped right now. I was about to change the complexion of the show and make a name for myself.

"You're on after the commercial." Paul said as I nodded

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The Sandman had just defeated the Zombie in a short 1 minutes match that was sadly the longest match of the night so far. Sandman raised his Singapore Cane up in the air, but someone had slid in the ring behind The Sandman. The crowd had no idea who this man was, but we knew him as Ash Russo. Ash pulled Sandman's Singapore Cane out of his hand. The Sandman turned around to see what was happening, when Ash cracked the Kendo stick over his head, before mounting him and smashing the knuckles of his fist against the small cut Sandman got from his entrance when he smashed a beer can against his head. Ash stood up as the crowd loudly booed Ash, chanting "You Suck.". Ash demanded a mic and was given one by a stagehand.

"This is what you cheer huh? This guy is what you cheer. A drunk guy who let his son be abducted by another man. A guy who pulled out his dick in the middle of the ring and wagged it around. A guy who's claim to fame is smashing a beer can against his head. But of course you people would cheer that." Ash said as he paced back and forth stopping and looking at the hardcam. "Because you're all sick f***'s who enjoyed that s**t."

The crowd is raining down boos upon Ash who looks around at the crowd

"Boo? Boo? You're going to boo me? I wasn't the one who helped inspire children to grow up and want to jump off a balcony onto concrete. I wasn't the one who inspired children to cut themselves with a blade and light tables on fire. I wasn't the one who poisoned the youth of a nation and turned them into adults with a mental illness. I'm not the reason why a bunch of wrestlers think they have to jump into a bed thumbtacks and give themselves concussions because they took seventy-five chair shots to the head. I didn't do that. I'm not the reason why moms cry over their children intentionally doing sick and twisted things to other people because they think that's entertainment. No that's the fault of E...C...W."

The crowd pops at the sound of those three letters and start a loud "E-C-DUB!' chant

"See? What you're doing right now is promoting it. The Original ECW was a cancer to this business. Sandman, Sabu, New Jack, RVD, Tommy Dreamer, Rhino, Raven and every one of those people who couldn't make it as real Pro Wrestlers. Every single one of you. Every single failed wrestlers that decided to be an extremist and pretend that they helped the business. Every single one of you motherf***er's are cancer. I was one of those kids who'd minds poisoned! You inspired me to do things. You inspired me to do sick and twisted things to other people, so I could make a quick buck at a bingo hall. "

Ash looks straight at the camera with an angry glare on his face

"You made me go through glass every night. You made me get lit on fire and made me suffer those burns. You made me feel the sting on barbedwire. You made me lay on the floor of a dingy motel six every night, bleeding from my skull. You set the bar so high that I and many others had to suffer just so those also sick and twisted motherf***ers in Stanford would give me a look. You changed the business, but you didn't make it better. And now you will pay the price for the sins you committed. ECW wasn't revived for the sake of nostalgia. No, it was revived so I could take off every original and usher in a New Breed of ECW Wrestlers. I am the Original ECW's death sentence and the New ECW's savior! I am the consequences of your actions! I am Ash Russo!"

Ash then drops the mic to huge heat before we go to commerical

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

I just cut one hell of a promo. I walk out of gorilla position where I am met by a standing ovation, so clearly it didn't work. Vince walked up to me and shook my hand.

"That was one hell of a promo kid." Vince said smiling, before it turned to an angry snarl. "But when I say something, you will follow it. This is a warning. Don't cross the boss."

And suddenly the joy had been sucked out of me and replaced with my heart skipping a beat. Vince let go of my hand and walked back as I feel a sense of uneasiness. I see Kurt Angle walk past me. He reaches out and pats me on the back.

"Good Stuff." Kurt praises, before entering Gorilla position for his match. A little bit later, I went back to catering where Phil Brooks was talking to Jacqueline Kennedy. Both noticed me and Punk slapped hands with me, before Jacqueline hugged me.

"You tore the house down man." Phil said, complimenting the promo

"Well, I hope I did my job." I said we watch Kurt Angle celebrate his victory, before cutting to a hype video for Barbie/ Kelly Kelly's striptease.

"Looks like Barbie's segment is next." Phil said

"Do you guys honestly think she'll last." Jackie asked as she listened to her badly scripted promo

"I'd be surprised." Phil admits.

"Hold on." I said, defending her. "Just because she's new and not an indy wrestler, doesn't mean she won't have stick around long. She sounds like she wants to improve."

"I don't know man. Maybe you just find her hot and don't want to be negative." Phil said

"She's hot and you know it." I said

"Yeah, she is. Don't tell Maria that though." Phil said

"Either way, it's not because she's hot. We should just wait and see." I said, not wanting to count Barbie out yet.

"You're right. She's really nice, so it would be cool if she sticks around for longer than a year." Jackie said

We watched the rest of the show together, Kelly Kelly had an awkward performance, not being able to take off her bra and not being a good dancer. Then Big Show won a battle royal to earn a ECW Title match. The show seemed like misstep after misstep. Even my promo caused a backstage misstep, despite being good. The show ends as Barbie and myself walk down the hall.

"I have never been more embarrassed in my life." Barbie said

"At what? Not knowing how to take off a bra or being a terrible stripper." I said, screwing with her

"I'm not a stripper, I'm an exhibitionist." She said again

"Yeah, Yeah." I said burying my hands in my jean pockets. "At least you didn't piss Vince off."

"I heard Heymen told you to rip the script and come up with everything yourself." Barbie said

"That's true." I said, confirming it. "Paul Heyman and Vince McMahon cannot work together. One day, it's all going to blow up and something bad will happen."

* * *

 **A/N: Tough night for Matteo and Barbie professionally. Also a tough night for Jason personally, already drawing the ire of Vince McMahon. Quick update on what roster spots are available**

 **Raw: 1 female OC**

 **ECW: 2 Female OC's**

 **SD: 2 male, 2 female**

 **Review**


End file.
